When an existing conventional LC-typed duplex connector and an adaptor are amounted on a panel of an equipment cabinet, it is required to reserve an interval between upper and lower LC-typed duplex connectors so as to facilitate fingers to reach within the interval for pressing a press handle above the connector and thus unlocking and detachment the connectors. The configuration reduces space utilization of the panel, increases the operation costs of the equipment, and is unbeneficial to the detachment and alternate side operation of the LC-typed duplex connector, further greatly influencing the working efficiency.